1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a sump assembly of a dishwasher, which can effectively remove foreign objects clogging an inner surface of a self-cleaning assembly mounted on an upper portion of the sump assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is a machine that washes and dries dishes loaded on upper and lower racks by spraying washing water pumped by the washing pump toward the upper and lower racks through spraying nozzles. The dishwasher includes a tub defining an outer appearance of the dishwasher, at least one rack disposed in the tub to load dishes, at least one spraying nozzle for spraying washing water to surfaces of the dishes, and a sump assembly mounted on a floor of the tub to reserve the washing water. Foreign objects such as food wastes adhered to the dishes are removed from the dishes by pressure applied by washing water sprayed from a spraying nozzle. The food wastes removed from the dishes are reserved on a floor of the tub.
Meanwhile, the self-cleaning filter assembly mounted on the sump assembly has a surface level identical to a floor surface of the tub. Therefore, when the washing water is reserved on the floor of the tub, the self-cleaning filter is to be immersed in the washing water reserved on the floor of the tub. When the mesh filter 128 is immersed in the washing water, the washing water sprayed from the lower nozzle cannot reach the mesh filter 128. That is, since the washing water cannot be sprayed from the lower nozzle up to the self-cleaning filter assembly by the washing water reserved on the floor of the tub, the spraying pressure of the washing water cannot applied to the self-cleaning filter assembly. In this case, since the self-cleaning filter assembly cannot be cleaned, the purifying capability of the self-cleaning filter assembly may be deteriorated.